A Thief's Kiss
by frances janvier
Summary: Partners in Crime AU. Jackie and Kim are both entrusted with stealing a necklace... but what happens afterwards is the most precious thing of all.


**Entry for NeonClan tumblr contest thingy XD**

 **Prompt:** partners in (literal) crime AU

 **Lots of JacKim, so stay far far away if you don't like the ship. The fic revolves around it XD**

* * *

WEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOWEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOO! Alarms started blaring all over the shining Elseye Mansion. An asian black-haired girl cursed under her breath as she stumbled back to her feet, a pristine diamond necklace in her hand.

Her pink-haired companion glared furiously at her. "Ugh, Jackie, you just had to mess us up! Now we can't take that escape route through the living room, and we'll have to go through the _sewers!_ "

Jackie hung her head as she and her partner started running towards a partially concealed hole that seemed to be the sewer escape route. "Sorry, Kim. We still haven't figured out a fail-safe way to disable the new HeartChamber alarm system."

Kim paused at the hole. "I really don't want to get dirty again like last time. It took a month for me to clean out all that mud!" she complained over the sirens.

Sighing, Jackie whipped out a piece of emergency chocolate, and tossed it towards Kim. She always kept some in her pocket for dire situations like this one. "Come on, the police might be onto our trail by now." And without a word more, Jackie jumped into and slid down the hole, the grumbly Kim right behind her.

Splish! Splash! Splush! Subtle noises of the filthy sewage water as the two partners in crime trod through the system.

"I'm telling Mr. Shini-Gami that you were the one who messed us up, just so you know!" Kim told Jackie, smirking slightly. Her shoulders drooped even more.

Kim and Jackie had been buddies in thievery for three years now. Now they were both thirteen, and had stuck with each other, for some reason or another. Most of the teachers at Shibusen agreed that they were possibly the worst partnership ever. They constantly argued, no matter what. Kim was stubborn-headed and whiny, and Jackie was too timid and shy. In theory, the relationship might never work.

But when recommended to switch partners, Kim and Jackie clung onto each other like a small child with their teddy bear.

Jackie, too, was quite confused as to why she stuck with Kim as well. Each time they had been inquired to about it, Jackie had voted to stay j ustifying it with that without Kim, Jackie would still have an infinitely huge collection of chocolates. She herself hated chocolate, but she needed it to bribe Kim with it during missions.

But sometimes Jackie felt that Kim said yes to her for a different reason. Of course, the chocolate always helped. Still, the situation was very confusing.

After about fifteen minutes of smudging through the damp, dark sewers, Jackie turned around to face Kim.

"Kim... Why do you stay being my partner? I'm clumsy, we argue too much, I have to bribe you with chocolate-"

"It's because I love you, silly," Kim said without thinking, swishing her short pink hair back and forth a bit.

Jackie screeched to a halt, and her face flushed. "Hold up, what did you just say?" Her cheeks must be as scarlet as the blood they trained to spill if they had to. Sometimes theft got messy.

Kim blushed as well, her face a darker shade than her hair. "N-nothing, I didn't say anything. I hate you but I'm your partner because you give me chocolate." She stumbled over her words unevenly not thinking clearly about what she was saying. "No! I mean, I don't hate you but I..."

The ramble continued on for several more minutes until the subject died out and switched to- guess what- Kim complaining.

"Ugh, why do we have to walk so far? My feet ache, and the doorway to Shibusen is supposed to be even farther away and..."

Jackie tuned out her partner in crime, and kept walking. When they finally arrived, Kim blindly kept walking forward, past the entrance. Jackie stifled a giggle as she quickly put in the passcode combination for the door, and opened it. "KIM!" she yelled out, and she swiveled around, aghast that she had walked extra.

Inside, they found stairs. Kim looked ready to burst, but Jackie just handed her a bar of chocolate without a word, and she quieted down quickly.

During the post-mission meeting with Mr. Shini-Gami, he congradulated them on a job well done. Of course, besides her promise, Kim decided to exclude the part about Jackie tripping the alarm and them arguing. Jackie handed over the necklace to Mr. Shini-Gami, who would then deliver it to the client.

"The client decided to give you a little boost," he said, and Kim's face lit up like a christmas tree. Jackie sighed, for she knew who would be taking the larger portion of the money reward dangling in front of their eyes. Jackie grabbed the money before Kim could take it all, thanked their teacher politely, and dragged Kim out into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Kim snipped at Jackie dragging her out, but shut up when she saw Jackie getting closer. And closer. Her heart thumped a beat equivalent to a buzz as she approached.

"Kim... About what you said back there..." Jackie started, and Kim cringed internally. Dammit, she'd messed up her chances. Wait a second...

"Kim... I love you too," Jackie told her, but there was no time to react as Jackie pulled her back into a kiss. The sweetest, most delicious kiss Kim or Jackie had ever tasted, and it stayed yummy for a while. The warm feeling stayed with them for the rest of their lives, both of them remembering that first kiss that was the sun to both of them.

It was a thief's kiss, and they loved it. With a thief's kiss, you can steal away the best moments ever.

* * *

 **Chocolate bar idea credit to MnemeMemory!**


End file.
